starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Riders
The Jewel Riders are the three eponymous main characters of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. The series' protagonist [[Princess Gwenevere|'Princess Gwenevere']] (Starla) leads her friends and fellow Jewel Riders, [[Fallon|'Fallon']] and [[Tamara|'Tamara']], under Queen Anya. Leader.png | Gwenevere, the Leader Healer.png | Tamara, the Healer Warrior.png | Fallon, the Warrior The Jewel Riders are an elite team of teenage defenders of the kingdom of Avalon, tasked with maintaining the balance of magic for the good of all. They are'' paired with their animal special friends for the use of Enchanted Jewels that are bonding the girls with their unicorn mounts in the Circle of Friendship. They are to the champions of Avalon, who may save the day when the magical kingdom needs them most. They are based in the Crystal Palace and their male partners are known as the Pack. Now in the time of a great wild magic crisis caused by Anya's evil sister, the outlaw sorceress Lady Kale, the future of Avalon is indeed in their hands. Together with Archimedes the talking owl on their Jewel Quest, the three beautiful girls and their friends need to use their magic and friendship to stop the cruel Kale from taking control of the Crown Jewels and gaining power, and in the end and save both their wizard mentor Merlin and all of the kingdom. But Kale knows of their mission to ruin her plan to rule Avalon and is not going to let their adventures be easy. ''"Onward, Jewel Riders! For the glory of Merlin and Avalon!" Background with the shape of her Sun Stone, Fallon with the shape of her Moon Stone, and Tamara with the shape of her Heart Stone|left]] "]] For many generations, young people and animals have felt the wonder and joy of receiving an Enchanted Jewel in the revered ceremony known as the Circle of Friendship. The lucky youngsters who are chosen to bond with an animal and become Jewel Riders, train with their animals under the tutelage of the adult leaders. A thousand years ago, the great wizard Merlin found a set of special Enchanted Jewels which he assigned to teenagers and magical animals. These Enchanted Jewels allow them to communicate, and to live and work together as best friends. Belonging to the Jewel Riders means being part of an heroic group and channeling magic for good deeds. with the Gliders inside the Wild Magic in "Shadowsong"]] ) reacting to her 2nd season jewel armor in "Morgana"]] Under the tutelage of Merlin, each animal/human team learned to tune their jewel to their own attributes and strengths, making the power of the jewel uniquely their own. Merlin taught the young people and their animal friends to use their Enchanted Jewels and become Jewel Riders to ride the Wild Magic and monitor the lands, using Travel Trees to travel across the wild magic to other parts of the kingdom of Avalon. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the Wild Magic, protective clothing (the Jewel Armor) and equipment will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks. In the series in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] |left|150x150px]] The group's current members of the Jewel Riders are three beautiful girls and their bonded unicorn special friends—the 16-year-old warrior-scout Fallon (using the Moon Stone and riding [[Moondance|'Moondance']]), the 15-year-old healer Tamara (using the Heart Stone and eventually riding [[Shadowsong|'Shadowsong']]), and their leader, the 16-year-old Princess Gwenevere (using the Sun Stone and riding [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']]), and its former members have included the now reigning [[Queen Anya|'Queen Anya']]. They also travel by the Crystal Carriage and their ship The Jewel of Avalon. the owl in "The Fortune Jewel"]] |left|150x150px]] In the series' prologue, Merlin, now trapped within the wild magic, has instructed his best students, three teenage girls and their animal friends, on the great Jewel Quest. They must use their unproven skills and the newly received Enchanted Jewels against the unstable wild magic and the even more dangerous dark powers of Lady Kale, Anya's rogue sister turned an evil witch, whom they must defeat before she can steal all of the magic powers of Avalon from Merlin. But their special bond with their animal friends and each other allows them to save the day time and time again. (with Grimm) in "Lady of the Lake"]] As the series begins, Fallon and Tamara are already Jewel Riders, and they are soon joined by Gwen and Merlin's owl Archie on a mission to vanquish dark forces and rescue Merlin. The Jewel Riders are going to travel the kingdom looking for the Crown Jewels, and later the Wizard Jewels, and restoring Avalon to order. In doing so, they are going to have many adventures and accomplish many good things. The girls will need to rely on their friendship and they will have to learn and master the magic of their Enchanted Jewels before they can be able to bring the evil plans of Lady Kale and Morgana to an end. Gallery Princess UD.png | Princess Gwenevere Tamara UD1.png | Tamara Fallon UD1.png | Fallon (and Kale in Anya's dress) Gwenevere card.png | Season 1 armor (with Sunstar) Tamara UD2.png | Season 1 armor Fallon UD2.png | Season 1 armor Gwen S1.png | Season 1 armor transformation Tamara S1.png | Season 1 armor transformation Fallon S1.png | Season 1 armor transformation Gwen S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Tamara S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Fallon S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Legacy The three Jewel Riders inspired the protagonist characters in Avalon: Web of Magic: Kara (Gwen), Emily (Tamara), and Adriane (Fallon). The Jewel Riders-like magic users in Avalon are known as mages, defined as a "human user of magic who has at least one magic jewel and at least one bonded animal": "A mage may be lucky enough to bond with a magical animal, developing a relationship that enhances the ability to use magic. Being befriended by one or more of these magical animals is a very special gift. Magical animals ground mages, giving them a balance to use magic properly. Once a connection is made, the bond remains forever."What's What | Avalon Web of Magic See also * Wolf Pack * List of characters References Who is your favorite Jewel Rider? Gwenevere Fallon Tamara Who is your favorite special animal friend of the Jewel Riders? Sunstar Moondance Shadowsong Babies Category:Jewel Riders Category:Groups Category:Humans